


【牛岛若利乙女】青春期迷走神经疼痛

by Chuzi025



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, 牛总受伤, 青春期扯蛋文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuzi025/pseuds/Chuzi025
Summary: 赶牛过河扯大胯，这都在你的计划中吗乌野前经理？
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader





	【牛岛若利乙女】青春期迷走神经疼痛

**Author's Note:**

> 据说梦见拔牙是阉割的意思，经典弗洛伊德笑话。

大爷说，这儿不让随便进人。我说我可不是随便进啊，我是很郑重地进来，三叩九拜沐浴焚香进来的。大爷身手了得，和我打了三十六个回合，我说停停，大爷，我在门卫那儿签了条子让我进的。大爷说那你也不能随便看我们白鸟泽训练，滚滚滚滚滚。我说门卫批条子让我进了，我还不能随便逛逛啊？大爷说你穿着个乌野高中的校服，一看就没安好心，别逼我押你走。我说行行，大爷您歇着吧。我从球场绕了一圈，转到另一个方向去看体育馆里排球社训练。牛岛若利似乎状态不佳，我紧盯着他的小腿，看他的鞋子在地板上吱嘎乱蹭。确实有一种吸引人殴打他牛子的魅力，我想。牛若移动用的是小碎步，嗖嗖嗖咔咔咔，我忍不住觉得像秋沙鸭。

他们歇着了。我继续看牛若。害，我连男排规则都一知半解，战术什么的能看出啥来，就先盯着牛若看吧。他坐下来了，喝那种吸吸冻的果味饮料。我可喜欢那个石榴樱桃混合口味的了。他往长凳边缘蹭了蹭，拽拽运动裤。我停止对他果味饮料的探究，往他的裆部看了看。够嗯，够引人入胜。牛若的眉头，在我能看到的地方就从未展开过，即便是这样的人，也会有青春期的烦恼啊。我偷笑起来。一只铁爪揪住我的后脖颈：“滚滚滚滚滚！”

我掏出条子，大声告诉他，我来找我妈，我妈在白鸟泽教课，我给她打了电话批了条子，他没有资格赶我走，我所做的一切都是合法合规的，他在侵犯公民权益。大爷骂骂咧咧，只能指控我诡辩和不尊重老人。我看他气急败坏上蹿下跳泼妇骂街，舌头忍不住甩起来：“大爷，注意控制情绪，小心睾丸癌。”这句话好像踩中了他前面的尾巴，我赶紧低头快速溜走了。我妈刚从办公室出来，骂我天天惹是生非，赶紧拿上钥匙回家，还有不准买罗森的金枪鱼饭团了，鱼肉的都不好吃。我说好啦好啦我知道了，哦对了牛若好像状态不行啊，你们小心一点。我妈说白鸟泽的事你少管。我灰溜溜跑了。我像是成了离间她和牛若感情的人。

我想问问我妈是不是爱牛岛若利多过我。我没问过，我怕我妈把我从乌野打进特殊学校去。我当然没有乖乖回家，离我妈回家时间还远着呢，我偏要闲逛。我买了两瓶苏打水，又转悠到唱片店去蹭试听专辑，然后上花店薅了一把金盏花，再往白鸟泽那边走两百来米，就又碰上出来跑步的牛岛了。看见我，牛岛本来就不大的步伐更小了。我跟他套近乎：“牛岛前辈，你感觉好点了吗？”

牛岛不点头也不摇头。我拧开一瓶苏打水给他，“医生不是说不能剧烈运动吗？来来来，咱俩走走，你小心一点，稍有不慎会影响一辈子的。”哦对了，还有金盏花。我说：“我给你买的金盏花，先帮你拿着吧，你拿回去泡水然后冷敷一下，一定一定要小心啊牛岛前辈。”牛岛屁都不放一个，这极大地鼓舞了我，我把谷歌查来的资料一股脑地讲给他，晚上睡觉平躺啦，内裤选择宽松的款式啦，无论何时也要注意裆部保暖啦，诸如此类。“哦不过我其实也是什么都不懂啦，你最好还是要遵循医嘱哦。排球赛加油，不过也不要二次受伤。”

我看出牛岛想要大叫“silence you annoying bitch”，很可惜，他的家教里没学过这种话，所以他皱着眉头说“闭嘴吧”。我说好的好的牛岛前辈，牛岛前辈一定要赢呀，虽然我是乌野的人但是我更喜欢你最喜欢你。牛岛若利思来想去，说了句“谢谢”。他应该不打女人，不然我两个月之前就该被按进水沟里拔都拔不出来了。

两个月前的我站在水沟的一端，看着左边的牛岛若利说：“牛岛前辈，过不去了，怎么办？”笑死我了，公无渡河，公竟渡河。牛岛说顺着水流跑吧，看看能不能找到过去的办法，肯定能有桥。我说，你看这河面也不宽啊，一步就能越过去，要不咱们越过去吧别迷路了。牛岛犹豫再三，我说我先来吧，后退五米，助跑，裙摆飞扬，夏日的圣光打过去，哇，那叫一个酷飒爽利。爱情是一条窄窄的水沟，我在这头，牛岛在那头。我说：“牛岛前辈，你看，我都过来了，你肯定行，你打排球弹跳力好。”具体说了什么再多的我就忘了，反正牛岛也后退助跑，然后我听到一个很清晰的咯嘣声，牛岛若利捂着腹股沟处跪了。我和他把塾的老师放了鸽子，女子本弱，身边有男人则刚。我也不知道自己怎么做到把这么一个大东西弄到最近能叫到车的地方去的。我把打车的钱和做检查的钱全垫付了，也没好意思管牛岛阿姨要。这事我谁也没说，生怕成了全宫城县除白鸟泽的大英雄，不战而把牛岛若利给胜了。

牛岛若利估计也没跟排球社细说。走路，路过障碍，扯到蛋了，休息一个月。他要是真说了，我不是成了队嫂，就是每天晚上被他们背名字，找个弓道部的隔着一整个体育馆射穿我的脑壳。我觉得后者可能性大一点。牛岛若利好面子，他肯定不能说。我这么想着，安详地睡下了，梦里梦见自己给牛岛若利拔牙。我妈宁可把我割喉，也肯定不让我对牛岛的哪怕指甲盖动手动脚。我寻思这个决赛结束，他要是真没进全国大赛我就给他涂个大红指甲油吧。


End file.
